Miss Indepentent
by Gotanylipgloss
Summary: CANCELED. CHECK OUT MY NEW ACCOUNT missyoulove112. Lily was alone, miley in rehab? jackson a druggy?all of her familey and boyfriend died just for her...who could get her out of her sadness?LOE kashley niley
1. Chapter 1

18 year old Lily Testcott has been keeping away from boys ever since her boy friend Luc and her Parents died in a plane crash to come see her in Paris... she never have kissed a boy since, that was 2005. Now its May 2, 2008, still no boy in her life, no father, nothing just Miley and her brother Jackson, ever since robbie ray had that heart attac and died in 2006 he's been getting drunk and was never home (A/N: i had to add that sorry guys!!), Miley has gone Emo over 7 times because of depression, gone to rehab 8 times and Lily got into UCLA on a soclarship, all exspences paid. But what happens when Joe comes around and she Falls in love?

Lily : CAN YOU GO AWAY! PLEASE!

Joe: SORRY!! GOD WHAT A BITCH!

Lily: (starts sobbing) YOU DONT HAVE TO BE SUCH AND A ASS ON MY PARENTS DEATH ANVERY!

Joe : (shocked) Oh my gosh im so sorry.

Lily : Don't be, the last person that felt sorry for me died 2 years ago! (gets up and leaves)

2 weeks later

Joe : Hey!

Lily : (wearing black make up, eyes red from crying) y-y-a? (voise craking)

Joe: Hey? whats wrong? (sits next to Lily)

Lily: He died! (bust out crying)

Joe: who? (hugs her)

Lily: (pushes him way) DONT TUCH ME! only luc can and he's been dead for 3 years now!

One year later (Joe has not seen Lily since she pushed him away)

Miley : I love you! ( Pulls off shirt)  
Nick: Lily: (WALKS THROUGH THE DOOR) mil- WHOA! 


	2. Chapter 2 im bac! woo hoo

hey guys sorry my last update was like the worst, it got like half deleted so ya... anyways i hope this contiueation hlps some people understand it better. :)

Miley quickly got up an blushed. Lily laughed and said ,"Wow miley i know your 18 but really."

Miley just replied "Sorry Big sis."(a/n: did i forget to mention that robbie ray adopted Lily, oh and for some that get confuesed ill post ages l8tr) Lily just giggled then looked at Nick and said "Hi im Lily, im Miley's" puts coutation makers out "Big Sister".

"Hey, im Nick, Nick Jonas", nick replied. Lillian Truscout went from happy and joyful to anger and sadness in just a 2 seconds.

"Oh, i've met your brother. Not really a good experence." Lily sighd with a frown.

"Oh, okay." Nick just said simply. He checked his watch to see it was about 3 o'clock.

"Well i got to go babe" he kissed miley on the top of her head sweetly, she nodded and he turned to Lily "It was nice meeting you Lily."

Nick left not feeling unconfetable with the fact that he just got walked in on a majorly heated make out season.

After Nick left Lily looked over at Miley and let out an eep and said happly "Well hes a keeper!".

Miley could not help but smile at her best friend. For the first time, Miley didnt feel upset and she was happy that Lily was not crying about her parents.

(A/N: Ok, when writing that lilly was upset about this i relized, she could handle it so much better, so i decide not to make her an emotional wreck, oh ya thats the end of it)

REVIEW AND YOU GET A COOKIE!

JUST KIDDING! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WOULD LEAVE YOU HANNGING! ok i guess you could belive that but its almost 2 in the morning and im totally on a roll so whay ever ill just write more... yay! ok lets contuie! p.s. yay!

With Nick

Nick walked in the house with a smile plasterd on his face.

Kevin looked up from his phone "Why are you so happy"

Nick told him about what happened, and Kevin gave him a wierd look, "So you happ about being walked in on?"

Nick went quite for second and got a thoughtful look on his face , finallly he talked"I know, wierd, but her sister i guess you could say is really nice"

Joe walked in "wWhose sister?"

Nick look at joe in suprise, "Miley best friend, her dad adoupted her after her parents died in a plane crash to see her".

Joe and Kevin felt bad for her all of a sudden, but then Joe seemed to go back to the time he met that girl months ago. (A?N: it has not been a year! it like 6 to 8 months)

Nick senced that they felt bad for her so he went on "Miley says Lily is now like keeping the family togetter, b/c her brother has a drinking problem so Lily tries her best to help him and Miley, i guess you could say really loved her dad, and when he died " nick felt like he had just been slapped haveing to metion it. "She went emo."

"WHAT! Yy-y-ou mean th-tha-" Kevin said trying to say it.

"Ya, she began to cut herself, and promise you wont tell anyone, its really hard on her, " his brothers (well minus the bous jonas) nodded "Lets just say the nersuse at the hospitle call her by her nick names."

Kevin and Joe just went into shoke.

OK NOW IM DONE! ITS LIKE 2 15 am, FINALLY 


End file.
